Milgram experiment
The Milgram experiment on obedience to authority figures was a series of social psychology experiments conducted by Yale University psychologist [[Stanley Milgram|'Stanley Milgram']]. They measured the willingness of study participants to obey an authority figure who instructed them to perform acts conflicting with their personal conscience. Milgram first described his research in 1963 in an article published in the Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology '' and later discussed his findings in greater depth in his 1974 book, ''Obedience to Authority: An Experimental View. The experiments began in July 1961, three months after the start of the trial of German Nazi war criminal Adolf Eichmann in Jerusalem. Milgram devised his psychological study to answer the popular question at that particular time: "Could it be that Eichmann and his million accomplices in the Holocaust were just following orders? Could we call them all accomplices?" The experiments have been repeated many times in the following years with consistent results within differing societies, although not with the same percentages around the globe. The experiments were also controversial and considered by some scientists to be unethical and physically or psychologically abusive. Tossup Questions # This experiment was explained by its formulator's "agentic state" hypothesis and was modified in a "touch-proximity" variant that showed atypical gender dependence. Its subjects responded to an ad offering "$4.00 for an hour" in a "study of memory," and were categorized as "professionals," "workers," or "white-collar." Various follow-ups to this experiment changed the gray (*) coat worn by one participant, moved the location to Bridgeport to avoid issues of prestige, and added extra "teachers." This experiment relied upon a confederate who would claim to have a heart condition before going silent. Conducted at Yale, for 10 points, identify this experiment in which the subject was asked to deliver increasingly powerful shocks to another person, a famous test of obedience. # This experiment was repeated by King and Sheridan, who utilized a small puppy. The man who carried out this experiment explained the results with agentic state theory, in which "a person comes to view themselves as the instrument for carrying out another person's wishes." The Eichmann trials inspired this experiment, in which 65% of participants administered 450 volts. For 10 points, name this experiment in which volunteers administered shocks at the instruction of an authority figure, named after the Yale professor who conducted it. # This experiment's designer used agentic state theory to partly explain it, and in 2009, Horizon, a BBC show, redid it. Conducted at Yale and inspired by the Adolf Eichmann trial, it included a "learner" whose memory was tested and a figure who penalized incorrect answers, the "teacher." For 10 points, name this experiment testing obedience to authority, which found that about 65 percent of people would follow unavoidable orders to give large electric shocks. # A somewhat tweaked version of this experiment done by Sheridan and King used a puppy and found differing results between males and females. The results of this experiment have been explained using the transition from the autonomous state to the agentic state, although other theories discuss the idea of learned helplessness, relating it to the Stanford Prison Experiment. Often used to describe the behavior that occurred at Abu Ghraib prison, it was primarily conducted to determine if the excuse of "just following orders" was justifiable for those who carried out the Holocaust. FTP, identify this psychological experiment exploring the conflict between obedience and personal conscience in which "teachers" were ordered to administer painful electric shocks to subjects. # Several other varieties of this experiment included one using a telephone and one using a contact plate. Zimbardo reported that none who refused to participate further insisted that the experiment to end. The learner was played by a 47-year-old Irish-American accountant trained for the role, and only one participant refused to administer shocks below the 300-volt level. The experimenter insisted that You have no other choice, you must go on in, for 10 points, what social experiment in which participants were instructed to shock the learner by an authority figure?